


I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: De aquella vez que Ferre encontró a Courf con los potingues en la cara, los rulos puestos, un pijama hortera de unicornios y cantando Legally Blonde





	I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha entrado la morriña, estoy sensible, y me ha dado un golpe de inspiración. Y todo eso junto significa esta miniatura de fanfic siendo añadido a esta serie de cursiladas courferre.
> 
> Este fanfic va por todas esas noches de insomnio que me pasé escribiendo cosas subidas de tono y que creaban caries que ni con 24601 empastes se cubrían. Que lo echo de menos aunque a veces quiera creer que no y espero que a Combeferre le vaya de maravilla en la vida, vaya. 
> 
> ¡Dentro fanfic!

Si Combeferre tuviera que elegir el momento exacto en que se admitió a si mismo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, sabría, sin lugar a dudas, que ocurrió un domingo cerca de la hora de la cena, cuando todavía compartían piso con Enjolras. Todo ocurrió porque necesitaba pilas para el mando de la televisión. Llevaba bastante rato intentando dar con unas cuando fue a preguntarle a Courfeyrac si él tenía. Caso error aquel de no llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. La escena que se encontró allí le dejó congelado en el marco.

Está seguro que si se lo hubiera encontrado masturbándose, la cosa habría sido hasta normal y poco traumática (aunque seguramente no se habría quitado la imagen de Courfeyrac completamente desnudo en siglos). Pero no, eso no era lo que estaba pasando: Félix de Courfeyrac se hallaba con un peine en la mano, un montón de rulos en la cabeza, y un potingue de color verde aguacate por toda la cara. Era la viva imagen de Bruno Mars en Uptown Funk, solo que estaba cantando Legally Blonde. Con un pijama rosa y pomposo con un unicornio estampado justo en el centro.

Combeferre cerró la puerta suavemente y se giró muy lentamente, volviendo a su cuarto. Una vez allí, todo asimilado, empezó a reírse. No tuvo claro si se reía de las pintas en que había encontrado a Courf, o de si mismo por estar tan tremendamente enamorado de un idiota como aquel amigo. En cualquier caso, supo que aquello era real: Courfeyrac era más que un amigo para él. Aunque en su mente, nada ocurriría entre ellos: apenas se atrevía a admitirlo en el secreto de su habitación, ni de lejos iba a decirlo en voz alta frente a Courfeyrac. Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto se equivocaba cuando, poco después, Courfeyrac llamó a la puerta para intentar negar todo lo que Combeferre había visto hacia unos segundos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se que este no es el fanfic más extenso del mundo, pero tampoco me parecía seguir y creo que ha quedado muy cuqui para haber sido cosa de un momento rapidillo de coger Word y a ver qué sale con esta nostalgia infundada por la primavera y las hormonas de mi cuerpo gritando que quieren mimos.
> 
> Como siempre, los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen.


End file.
